


My Peter Pan

by keykiyoshi7443



Series: So What About Us? [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Jack Whump, Other, Singing, Songfic, Threesome - F/M/M, much sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keykiyoshi7443/pseuds/keykiyoshi7443
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ll always be my Peter Pan</p><p>No matter how long I have to stand I’ll wait here for you</p><p>Because it’s not the end</p><p>I know I will meet you again</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Peter Pan

**Author's Note:**

> So you can basically ignore the song lyrics if ya want. It doesn't really matter but the link is in the lyrics so please support the artist by watching their video!

Jack rushed into the room just as the TARDIS began to disappear. It faded out of view and left him all alone. He fell to his knees and let out a cry of anguish. They’d left him all alone. They had promised. They had promised him they’d love him and never leave him. So why did they leave him? It made no sense. Maybe they thought he was dead? Maybe they thought that he had been killed. Yeah that made more sense. There’s no way they’d just leave him.

But maybe they’ll realize he’s alive. Didn’t the Doctor send Rose away? Jack placed his forehead gently against the ground. The Doctor was probably just going to get her before he checked back on the Game Station. Yeah Jack thought. The Doctor will come back for him. Him and Rose, the both of them. They’d all go on another adventure together. It’d be just like before.

 

_The old diary that’s been long forgotten_

_I brush off the dust and remember your grin_

_Just like before_

_Your picture remains here_

_The memories appear_

 

But then they didn’t. He had waited 4 months. That’s how long it took for the food, water and air to run out. No one from the earth had sent anything up to check on the Game Station and it had all fell apart. There was nothing left for him. He had waited 4 months until he had tried to use his vortex manipulator. 4 months of silence and being completely and utterly alone.

There was nothing left for him. Nothing at all. His vortex manipulator had enough energy for one more jump. It would take him to the late 20th century. He could make something of himself there. But he would be lonely. It had been 4 months, it was most likely that he wouldn’t be coming back. Jack had lost hope the month before. But he stayed until the resources ran out.

Then it wouldn’t be his fault that he had to leave. If the Doctor or Rose came back during that time, then they’d understand. He’d had to leave. It wasn’t a choice. He’d stayed as long as he possibly could without dying. It would be ok if he left. Maybe they would be able to find them. He’d go to Cardiff. Near the rift. Maybe the Doctor would make a pit stop. Then he could see him. That would be nice.

 

_My heartbeat speeds up like it did in the past_

_It’s unfortunate that that time couldn’t last_

_I begin to recall everything that I left behind_

 

After a while of traveling, Jack had settled down and begun to work with Torchwood. He was changing their ways. Less mindless evil and more caring. He taught them so many things of the universe. How wonderful things really were. He changed their view on the Doctor too. He did everything he could to make sure that when they were catching up to the Doctor’s trail or going to interfere with something that had the Doctor written all over it, he made sure that they didn’t get far enough to cause damage.

The Doctor and Rose. He was sure they’d simply thought him dead. But he was a freak now. He couldn’t die. He’d been shot, stabbed, hung, basically been killed in every way imaginable. Each time he’d woken up gasping. It’d proven a great aspect to Torchwood. But that didn’t really matter to Jack. All that he cared about was that he was wrong. Freak. An abomination. Unable to die.

Just stuck alive forever. It goes against nature. It’s simply wrong. Even if he managed to find the Doctor and Rose again, what would they think of this? Would they hate him? Probably. The Doctor seems to have an aversion to anything that’s wrong. He would probably think Jack was disgusting. No it was far better for them to think that he was dead. Jack could live with that. It was better for him to keep that illusion that they still loved him than to know for sure if they think he is disgusting.

 

_You’re my[Peter Pan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1sYVZNBaKW0)  
_

_This world’s so lonely without you_

_Let’s go back to our Neverland_

_Our memories are here_

_All our laughter smiles every thing’s still there_

 

Jack sat with his team. They were eating pizza at the hub after a successful weevil hunt. It was their 100th weevil as a team under Jack’s command. Jack smiled lightly. It reminded him of the good old days with Rose and his Doctor. After they’d prevented another disaster.

His smile turns bitter as he remembered he would most likely never see them again. They make a habit of not traveling to a time where they already existed. Not wanting to mess up the timeline too much. He really missed them. He missed the Doctor’s large ears and leather jacket. Rose’s smile and her warm laughter.

He missed being in their embrace and he found himself wishing things hadn't ended how they did far too often. Often daydreaming about what it would have been like if they'd come back for him. They would have had many more adventures. They had planned to take a trip to the 51st century too. They were going to get married. It would have been a lovely day. And every year, he mourns the loss.

‘ _But_ ’ he mused silently to himself as he watched his team happily chat. ‘ _I’ll continue to wait. I’ll never stop hoping they'll come back for me_ ’

 

_You’ll always be my Peter Pan_

_No matter how long I have to stand I’ll wait here for you_

_Because it’s not the end_

_I know I will meet you again_


End file.
